Pensamentos
by Yuuki Usagi-chan
Summary: Naquele dia Temari se pegou pensando sobre o rumo que sua vida tinha tomado, e tinha chegado a uma conclusão: não era o que ela esperava... mas estava feliz. *Spoilers do capítulo 700.


Então gente, agora que Naruto finalmente acabou e que ShikaTema é canon, como eu poderia ficar sem escrever uma fic?

Não vou entrar no mérito do que eu achei do final, só vou dizer uma coisa: esse mangá valeu a pena só por ter o Shikamaru e a Temari como personagens e por eles terem ficado juntos no final.

Enfim, vamos à história.

Naruto não me pertence.

* * *

><p>Pensamentos<p>

Era um dia de sol, típico de Konoha. Já fazia tempo desde que tinha se mudado de Suna. Havia dias, é claro, em que sentia saudades de sua vila, mas em nenhum momento sentia alguma espécie de arrependimento.

Debruçou-se na janela da sala e pôs-se a observar a rua. Estava tudo muito calmo. Não havia mais resquícios daquela desastrosa guerra.

Por um momento, pegou-se rindo sem motivo. Não, ela sabia o motivo. Era tão estranho pensar como sua vida tinha mudado nos últimos anos...

E a maior prova dessa mudança estava a poucos metros de si, tirando um longo cochilo no sofá.

Aproximou-se lentamente do pequeno e perdeu alguns instantes apenas observando-o. Sorriu. Por mais que aqueles hábitos preguiçosos que ele herdara do pai a incomodassem, não conseguia enfurecer-se com o garoto.

- Shikadai. –chamou com a voz firme, apenas para não perder a pose- Anda, levante daí. – continuou, cutucando o pequeno.

- Já vou levantar. –ele murmurou, enterrando o rosto em uma almofada.

- Não vou falar de novo.

- Ahh mãe...

- Shikadai...

- Tá, tá. –o garoto se sentou, esfregando os olhos- Isso é muito injusto. –reclamou- O papai está cochilando lá fora há um tempão e você nem falou nada.

- Não se preocupe, não esqueci dele. –Temari riu, fazendo um cafuné no filho- Por que você não vai lá acordar ele?

- Não entendo por que não podemos descansar um pouco. – como ela podia não se comover com aqueles olhinhos tristonhos?

- Já descansaram o suficiente. –a loira falou, levantando-se do sofá, puxando gentilmente o menino pelo braço- Se eu não fizer nada, sei que vocês ficam o dia inteiro dormindo.

- Mamãe, depois que eu acordar o papai, podemos sair para tomar um sorvete? Está um dia lindo hoje. –pediu, sorridente.

- Podemos. –Temari sorriu, contagiada pelo pequeno.

O sorriso do pequeno Nara aumentou ainda mais com a resposta e foi seguido por um abraço de agradecimento. Quem não conhecesse bem a loira poderia pensar que ela era uma mãe muito severa e podiam até sentir pena do pobre garoto, mas a verdade não era bem essa. Claro, talvez Temari não fosse uma mãe tradicional, daquelas que todos imaginam quando escutam a palavra "mãe", que ficam mimando os filhos e que estão sempre extremamente preocupadas com a segurança deles –a típica "não brinque com isso, é muito perigoso!". Definitivamente não era o caso. Mas ela não era tão rigorosa quanto todos imaginavam. No fundo ela era igual às outras. Bastava um abraço e um largo sorriso para derreter completamente o coração da kunoichi.

Mas poucos conheciam esse seu lado. Bem poucos. Nem amigos próximos, como Ino e Chouji, sabiam o que realmente se passava na casa dos Nara.

Temari observou enquanto Shikadai se dirigia para o pátio para acordar o pai. Caminhou até a metade do caminho e se escorou na porta, de onde poderia continuar seguindo-o com o olhar.

Shikamaru estava deitado na grama fazendo uma das coisas que mais gostava de fazer: observar as nuvens. Mesmo que o tempo tivesse passado, ele não tinha perdido aquela mania. Ele sabia bem quem estava se aproximando, mas não se moveu. Apenas desviou o olhar para o recém-chegado quando sentiu que este lhe chutava de leve a perna.

- A mamãe disse para vir acordar você.

- Não estou dormindo. –a resposta dele desconcertou o garoto por alguns segundos, percebera isso pela sobrancelha arqueada do pequeno.

- Não importa, ela quer que você levante. – falou, puxando o pai pelo braço.

Mas o plano do garoto não deu muito certo. Ao invés de levantar o pai, ele foi quem acabou no chão. Shikamaru se sentou e puxou o filho para si, apesar dos protestos deste.

- Eu sei que você também gosta de olhar as nuvens. –sorriu, apertando mais o filho contra si.

- Nunca disse que não gostava. –respondeu, cessando os protestos contra os carinhos do pai- Mas a mamãe disse que podíamos sair para tomar sorvete se eu acordasse você.

Um sorriso bobo brincava nos lábios de Temari enquanto observava a cena.

Ela nunca tinha se imaginado naquela situação. Nunca tinha pensado que alguém fosse roubar seu coração tão facilmente, mas Shikamaru tinha conseguido. Nunca tinha pensado que ia se casar, mas não tinha resistido quando o Nara lhe fizera a proposta. Nunca tinha pensado que teria um filho, e agora...

Sempre pensara que aquela vida não era para ela. Casar, ter filhos... Mas, agora que tinha tudo isso, sentia-se mais feliz do que nunca.

- Pronto, acordei ele! –Shikadai exclamou, puxando o pai pela mão- Podemos ir agora?

- Sim. Mas antes vá escovar os dentes e pegar um casaco. Não quer ficar doente de novo, quer?

O garoto revirou os olhos antes de ir cumprir as ordens da loira. Talvez ele quisesse retrucar algo, mas conhecia bem a mãe que tinha. Era melhor apenas obedecer.

- Vai começar com frescuras com ele agora? –Shikamaru perguntou, fazendo a mulher fechar a cara- Você não era assim.

- Não é "frescura". –rebateu, com uma certa irritação na voz- Ele ficou doente há pouco tempo e eu não quero que...

Era incrível como Shikamaru tinha aprendido a lidar muito bem com a mulher que tinha. Ela gostava de discutir, e ele não estava disposto a ouvir os discursos dela, então o que melhor do que interrompê-la com um beijo? Sempre funcionava.

- Você fala demais, problemática. –Shikamaru falou, abraçando apaixonadamente a esposa.

- Eu sei, você já disse isso milhares de vezes. –ela respondeu, encostando a cabeça no ombro do moreno e retribuindo o abraço.

Fechou os olhos por alguns instantes, apreciando o gesto terno do marido.

Nada tinha saído como eles planejaram. E eles, como bons estrategistas que eram, não pensavam que as coisas não saírem como o planejado poderia ser uma coisa boa. Mas a vida tinha lhes provado que era possível.

Quem diria que _ele_, que sempre quis fugir dos problemas, acabaria se casando com a mulher mais problemática que conhecia?

Quem diria que _ela_, aparentemente tão séria e autoritária, tinha um lado sensível, e que Shikamaru tinha sido o escolhido para conhecer essa Temari doce e amável?

Realmente, quem diria...

* * *

><p>.<p>

No mangá a Temari aparece meio que censurando o Shikadai por não cumprimentar direito o tio, mas eu sei que ela só tava se fazendo... na verdade ela é uma mãe carinhosa! Pelo menos é o que eu acho kkkkk

Agora que o mangá acabou eu estou meio confusa sobre o meu futuro no FF, então eu já vou aproveitar para agradecer a quem leu minhas fics e principalmente a quem comentou. Como ainda temos o final do anime e o filme "The Last" pode ser que eu ainda apareça por aqui com alguma fic, mas não custa já agradecer aos leitores.

Espero que tenham gostado. Bjs, e comentem! ;D


End file.
